Under the Influence
by Canadino
Summary: Estonia was only looking out for Latvia by drinking with him. Unfortunately, he overlooked what could actually happen to a person under the influence. Latvia got much more...friendlier, that's for sure. Estonia/Latvia


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

Under the Influence

At the risk of sounding antisocial or geeky, Estonia could safely say that computers were far superior to human interaction. For example, they were highly dependable, unbiased, and left you alone when you wanted to be alone. Granted, they could crash, were susceptible to virtual viruses, and when it came down to it, only chunks of metal – but Estonia could honestly say he preferred being surrounded by his lovely technology. It suited him and he felt secure around them.

For one, computers would not put him in this sort of situation.

Normally, he would not go out of his way to seek company with either of his 'brothers': Lithuania and Latvia. But today, as he was on his way home with a couple of flash drives to save his latest program with, he spotted Latvia tottering some way off, a large, rather frightfully sized bag with whiskey bottles poking out of the top in his hands. Now the last time Latvia had gotten rightfully wasted, he had gone over to Sealand's house and attempted a couple of (spectacular, according to the micronation) dives in the nude. Gratefully, Finland had sent Latvia home and swore Sealand to secrecy before word could get around to Russia (who didn't control Latvia anymore, but neither did England control America and whenever America did something stupid, look what happened). In the name of being noble, Estonia put it upon himself to make sure Latvia was in safe hands if he so wished to indulge in any of his alcoholic preferences.

A couple of hours, a couple of bottles later, Latvia was sitting, wobbly, on the couch, giggling to himself as Estonia watched, an unfinished shot of vodka (Russia's influence had spread) in his hands. It was his first and only cup, which was not much he could say when he counted the numerous glasses in front of Latvia, not counting the times he refilled certain glasses. In fact, the smaller nation had abandoned drinking utensils altogether and had an empty bottle in his hands.

"It's so nice to spend time with you," Latvia slurred as he put the bottle to his lips again, ignoring Estonia's insistence that there was nothing left. Secretly, Estonia was glad his better judgment told him to take a couple of bottles to hide when Latvia went to fetch them glasses earlier. The bag was now empty and the bottles he had stashed in his cupboard meant Latvia had nothing left to reach for, which was for the best. Usually, he wasn't much of a talker, but under the influence, Latvia spoke much more freely.

"Russia saw me the other day…said we were going to be _one_ again…ha!" The bottle collided with the coffee table with a harsh clatter that made Estonia wince, but neither broke. "Then again, with what this place is as it is, it wouldn't be so bad…"

"Maybe you should lie down," Estonia suggested, noticing how Latvia seemed to have trouble focusing on anything in front of him. It was miracle he was still sitting up, but big surprises come in small packages and Latvia was always able to hold his liquor quite well.

"Lie down?" Latvia laughed, which struck Estonia as odd since it wasn't a funny suggestion at all. "Where? On your _bed_?" He licked his lips and Estonia shifted uncomfortably. When Latvia said it, it sounded suggestive; not what he was insinuating at all.

"You're the only one who cares about me," Latvia mumbled on, standing up and wobbling toward him. "Lithuania chases after Belarus and Russia doesn't care for me, it's all about my house, and no one else gives a shit about me or my vital regions, but…" Another giggle, which frankly was creeping Estonia out as Latvia came closer. "But _you_…you always call my name. _Latvia_!"

Instinct told him to move, and with his limited interactions with the other nations, it was the only thing he could trust. Shooting out of his chair, Estonia looked around for something to distract Latvia, whose eyes were taking on a somewhat predatorial glint. It looked right on Russia; but on Latvia, it was downright _terrifying_. "I think it's about time we get you home, Latvia."

"Home? I don't want to go home."

Estonia tried to inch around the intoxicated nation, but he had to keep talking; Latvia would surely know his true intentions. "It will be better to sleep it off. You haven't had much fluids and I don't believe you ate anything before you drank so you will have a nasty hangover later on." The interweb was a brilliant, vast source of valuable information. "It will be much more convenient if you stayed at home. You won't do anything you regret."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Latvia's face twisted into one of hurt and for a second, Estonia tricked himself into believing that the other had not just drank enough alcohol to knock out an ordinary adult into a coma. He really _did_ have a drinking problem. "I thought you liked me, Estonia."

"I do, but I'm just looking out for you…!"

"You can look out for me here." Estonia was not quick enough; Latvia grabbed his arm and pulled him to the couch. "Come! I won't bite, not unless you want me to."

Latvia would not say this! He was not in his right mind. Estonia wished he had something to tell him how to deal with this change of status quo, but he had left his PDA on the kitchen counter a couple of feet away and his closest computer was two rooms away. As he was plotting his map of escape, Latvia pushed him onto the couch (he never knew his brother was capable of such force! Alcohol was truly amazing.) and climbed on top of him.

"Latvia, what are you…"

"You've always wanted to try this, haven't you?" Latvia grinned, his eyes slightly hazy as he fumbled to take Estonia's glasses off. "It's crossed your mind but you've never got the chance because you stay here cooped up in your house. But you've thought about it, haven't you?" The glasses were tossed aside haphazardly and Estonia hoped they didn't break. "I've thought about it plenty. I've read about it in so many books and I thought I ought to try it out with you."

"Try what out? And why with me?"

This time, the chuckle stayed in his throat, a satisfied purr. "Because I like you, Estonia." And with that, he pressed his lips against Estonia's, the taste of rum invading his mouth as Latvia licked at his lips, invading his mouth with the surprise attack. In all his life of knowing Latvia, Estonia never knew how assertive the former could be. It was startling. That, and he'd never actually had another nation's tongue in his mouth.

"Yummy." Latvia licked his lips again; slash that, he licked both of their lips, as his mouth wasn't far away enough to miss Estonia's. "Did you like that?"

_He is drunk, he is drunk, he is drunk. Don't do anything. Don't do anything. _It wasn't like could anyway. He was too surprised. That wasn't the same as he couldn't. He certainly knew what could happen from this point on. He had been wired on the same networks as Japan and Hungary long enough to know what could happen. But this was Latvia. Somehow, in the workings of the universe, this had to be wrong. He felt Latvia run a hand down his chest.

"You're excited," he said, and Estonia frowned until Latvia shifted around on his lap and…_god_ he was. That was creepy. He wasn't turning into France was he? Latvia leaned closer.

"You'll regret this later on," Estonia found himself saying, very awkwardly he might add. Latvia shook his head, his drunken eyelashes fluttering on Estonia's face.

"I think I was prepared for this since the first drop!" Latvia kissed him again. "Go on!" And…again. "Do something!"

This did not make him a voyeur. He knew what a voyeur was. Nope. Nope. This didn't qualify. Not at all. It was a natural process. All livings things did it. Did this constitute as date rape? He wouldn't know. He should, though.

Well, out of all that happened, he could come up with one conclusion.

Interactions with other people had its perks.

Owari

Note: I don't think drunk!Latvia is necessarily bad. Not for Estonia, at least. I don't promote drinking, though. Don't drink if you're underage!


End file.
